corazón vagabundo
by kataangforever12
Summary: ella ya no tenia esperanzas en el amor..hasta que lo conocio(grave error), ella confio en el, pero el le destrozo el corazon. él la amaba demasiado, pero estaba con alguien y no podia dejarla por ella, ella ya habia sufrido por si antigua pareja, volvio a sufrir, fue consolada por otra persona, se refugio en el. pero él lucharia por su amor, por que sabia que todavia lo amaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva aquí y me nació escribir esta historia por que la verdad me encanta la serie Avatar:La leyenda de aang. Aunque esta historia se presenta en en tiempo actual habrá romance,drama,acción,etc... Quiero aclarar que será kataang pero lo haré mas emocionante así que habrá de por medio zutara ! taang! Y muchas parejas mas. Así que les presento... Aaahhh siii se me olvidaba  
AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE! SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS :)  
Ahora si les presento:

* CORAZÓN VAGABUNDO*  
-cap. 1 :esos ojos.-  
que harías si te enamoraras de una persona que ya no tiene esperanzas en el amor? Que harías si lograras enamorarla,ilusionarla sobre el verdadero amor? Jurando le que nunca le harías daño? Que pasaría si te enamoraras de una persona sabiendo que le harías daño? Pero sabiendo que no podrías estar lejos de ella? Sabiendo que podrías evitarle ese dolor pero tu no quieres evitarlo? sera...verdadero amor?..

isla kyoshi

pov. aang

Me Levante muy adolorido y poco frustrado.¡No puedo creer que mañana inicien las clases! Tan rápido se fueron los dos meses! Bien me dijo mi tío Gyatzo "disfruta los días aang,todo llega a su fin"

me acerque a mi ventana Y posee Mi mirada a la casa de enfrente.  
-bueno,al menos tengo otra oportunidad de conocerte.-suspire sonoramente.

-vaya, vaya aang, te levantaste con ese propósito verdad?-me dijo mi tío Gyatzo que al parecer me había escuchado.

-tío me asustaste.-le dije un poco nervioso. -y si me Levante con ese propósito.-me voltee a mirarlo. Después lo acompañe a desayunar.

-y bien aang, cuéntame que es lo que apenas sabes de la jovencita que se mudo en frente.-pregunto mi tío con una sonrisa picarona. Me puse muy nervioso,casi escupía el jugo de naranja que había tomado.

-bueno solamente eso!.-conteste exasperado.-se que se mudo hace una semana,al parecer vive sola o al menos la he visto sola, vive con su mascota un lémur la he visto cuando lo saca a pasear. Ayer la vi.-pare un momento por que suspire sabia que me veía como un completo idiota.-es muy linda Gyatzo,tiene piel morena, cabello castaño y...y esos ojos...esos ojos azules como el mar...la iba a saludar pero me acobarde...pero hoy se que será diferente.-termine con una gran sonrisa y solo veía que mi tío me sonreía de forma paternal con una expresión de que si lo Iba a lograr.

-bueno me voy,tengo que comprar unas libretas que necesitare para mañana.-le dije a mi tío,y enseguida salí de la casa.

Iba caminado tranquilamente hacia la papelería que estaba a una cuadra de la casa, cuando de repente algo tapo mis ojos impidiendo que viera,solo sentí que había chocado con una persona y los dos habíamos caído al suelo.

-aaaahhhhh...-escuche el gritillo de al parecer una mujer. Pude volver a ver, y me di cuenta que había libros,cuadernos,plumas y lápices tirados.  
Mire directo hacia la mujer que había chocado y me quede completamente acónito Era la misma joven que se había mudado enfrente de mi casa! Ni siquiera podía hablar!

-auch eso dolió.-dijo ella. me miro con esos..esos ojos que hinoptizarian a cualquiera.-oh! Lo siento mucho! En verdad. mi lémur es muy travieso.-me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. Ni siquiera podía contestar me quede completamente 'idiotizado' .-estas bien?.-me pregunto viendo que yo no había hablado.

-eh?...aaa si estoy bien no te preocupes.-por fin pude contestar. La mire un poco si que era hermosa,llevaba unos jeans ajustados color azul,una blusa roja con cuello v. le ayude a recoger sus cosas. Pero no iba a perder la oportunidad.

-bueno me llamo aang,y tu?.-le pregunte sonriendo.

-mucho gusto aang,me llamo katara.-me contesto sonriendo.-oye tu vives enfrente de mi casa no es así?.-me pregunto "me viste"! Pensé emocionado.

-si así es.-conteste..-si quieres te puedo ayudar a llevar tus cosas a tu casa.- me ofrecí un poco .mas bien muy nervioso no se que me pasa! Pensé. Sentía un remolino en el estomago.

-claro! Si no es mucha molestia.-medio una gran sonrisa, era oficial si seguía sonriendo así me volvería loco!.

-gracias por ayudarme, no podía con todas estas cosas y momo,mi mascota no es de mucha ayuda jejeje,no puedo creer que en el instituto loto blanco pidan tantos útiles.-me dijo camino a su casa. Entonces empezó a latir desenfrenado mi corazón.

-vas a entrar al Instituto del loto blanco?.-

.-si así es,voy a entrar a segundo.-contesto ella.

-genial! Igual yo! Si quieres,como eres nueva te puedo dar un tour por el instituto?.-Pregunte un poco ruborizado,sin darme cuenta de que ya estábamos enfrente de su casa.  
-claro!oh muchas gracias!.-me contesto muy emocionada.

-bueno entonces katara,nos vemos mañana.-me despedí de ella y me fui directo a mi casa.

Al entrar,en la sala estaba mi tío.  
-compraste las libretas?.-me pregunto.  
-oh No! Las libretas! Rayos!-salí corriendo a la papelería.

Me estaba quedando dormido pensando en katara, también en el inicio de clases, por fin veré a mis amigos; a haru,toph,yue,mai,ty lee...Pero algo invadió mis pensamientos...  
-rayos olvide marcarle a azula!-casi grite.  
Agarre mi celular y escribí un mensaje:  
"lo siento por no marcarte amor,estuve ocupado,por mañana ya sabes,descansa te mando besos..te amo" y lo envíe. Me sentí mal al enviarlo y en especial por lo ultimo "te amo",me sentía confundido por katara,pero no puedo hacerle esto a azula! Que haré?...

fin del capitulo!

Pronto sabrán cual es la relación entre aang y azula aunque creo que ya se dan una idea verdad?  
Y que tal?  
Espero que les allá gusto!  
Bueno aceptare criticas constructivas :) así que me despido.  
Besos y gracias por leer!  
Aaahhh dejen comentarios por favor!


	2. CHARLA

Hola! antes de continuar con la historia quiero agradecer a:

Maya1234: fuiste la primera en comentar mi historia y en serio te lo agradezco. Y si te quedaste en shock entonces logre el efecto deseado! Conforme vaya actualizando la historia te darás cuenta que habrá algunos "amores pasajeros".

En general quiero agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia por leer mi historia.

Avatar no me Pertenece  
Solo me divierto escribiendo historias.

**CORAZÓN VAGABUNDO**  
-cap.2:charla-

Isla kyoshi

Pov. Katara

Me desperté no gracias a la alarma,si no a mi fiel compañero Momo,mi lémur, que al parecer había interrumpido mis sueños o mas bien pesadillas,por que tenía hambre.

Me Levante de mi grande y cómoda cama, me dirigí hacia las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con algunas cajas que tenía en el piso, pues me acababa de mudar a esta casa hace una semana y no había terminado de desempacar.

-y bien Momo? Que te parece la casa?-le pregunte a mi mascota, sabia que no me entendía pero de alguna forma me comprendía.

-ssskkkhhhhhsshh...sshhhlkmnn.- Me contesto.

-jaa...lo se momo,pero ya veras que la arreglaremos bonita y cómoda.-le dije tendiendo le un plato de lasaña pues era su comida favorita.

-provecho querido amigo,bueno me voy a arreglar, hoy es el primer día de clases! Sabes que aang se ofreció a darme un tour por el instituto?-en cuanto dije eso Momo dejo de comer para mirarme alzando una ceja.

-que?...apenas lo conozco y creo que será un buen amigo, ya te dije Momo que no volveré a caer en el mismo agujero de dolor...ya no.-le dije a Momo poniendo mis manos en las caderas. Di la media vuelta y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Me puse unos jeans azules ajustados,una blusa floja color rojo y unos zapatos color rojo.  
Me cepille un poco el pelo,me puse una diadema con una flor azul.  
Me retoque un poco la cara, pues la verdad me gusta ser mas natural.  
Tome mi mochila, y salí de casa.

-wow...si que es grande.-dije cuando vi por primera vez la que seria mi nueva escuela. Sentí pasos tras de mi.

-eres nueva verdad?-me pregunto una voz varonil, desvié mi mirada hacia el.  
Era un muchacho con aspecto serio pero con una gran sonrisa. Tenía una cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo, pero eso no lo hacia menos corto negro, y unos ojos color miel.

-si,lo soy se me nota tanto?-conteste con una media sonrisa.  
-ja...no tanto,por tu comentario lo supuse. La verdad iba a decir eso. Igual que tu yo también soy nuevo. Me llamo Zuko.-me dijo el, al parecer con una diminuta sonrisa.

-que tal zuko, me llamo Katara.

Pov. Zuko  
Si que es hermosa esta joven, esa sonrisa,esos...ojos azules que al mirarlos profundamente cualquiera se daria cuenta que ella había sufrido mucho en el pasado,al igual que yo.  
Desvié un poco la mirada,pues me le había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo.

-a que año vas a entrar?-le pregunte.  
-a segundo y tu?-me pregunto la ojiazul.  
-que coincidencia igual yo!-si que esta emocionado.-te molestaría si te hago compañía este día?-le pregunte ilusionado.

-Emm...claro por que no.-al fin contesto,lo había dudado.  
Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo,llego otro muchacho.

-Hey katara!- la llamo, al parecer no había notado que yo estaba hablando con ella! Que no tenía un poco de educación y esperar a que terminara de hablar! Tenía que tranquilizarme, pero en cuanto lo vi, se me hizo conocido, no se de donde ,pero me parecía que lo había visto en otro lugar.

-que tal aang.-dijo katara.  
-que gusto verte!-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Me enfurecí, quien se creía este tipo! Pero pude ver que Katara hizo una expresión de disgusto por el beso y el chico no se había percatado.

-aang, quiero presentarte a zuko, zuko te presento a aang.-al fin nos habían presentado!.  
-mucho gusto!-contesto ese tal aang, tambien se me hacia conocido ese nombre, de donde? No tenía idea.  
Al parecer no le agrade mucho pues se me quedo mirando con un aspecto analizador.

-Hey aang!-otra joven se acerco, cabello blanco,piel bronceada,ojos azul claro,lo admito era bonita. Estaba acompañada, un joven alto, caucásico, cabello largo y negro,  
Otra muchacha cabello café, ojos cafés,alta y con una sonrisa enorme, y por ultimo otra joven,cabello negro, blanca y ojos verdes.

-yue,haru, ty lee y toph! Que alegría verlos!-contesto aang.-oigan chicos les presento a katara y zuko.-nos presento. Katara y yo los saludamos.

-bueno todavía falta tiempo para que timbren, les parece si nos sentamos a platicar?-pregunto aang. Todos dijimos que si.

-y bien katara no te había visto por aquí.-dijo al parecer ty lee.  
-aammm...soy del polo sur, me vine a vivir aquí por que conseguí una beca y no podía rechazarla.-dijo katara.-wow...pero que edad tienes? Acaso vives sola?-le pregunto yue.-bueno tengo 17 años en unos meses cumpliré 18, y si vivo sola, la casa en donde vivo me la había heredado mi madre, que lamentablemente falleció,le rogué a mi padre para que me dejara venir, acepto con la condición de que mi hermano me visitara los fines de semana.-dijo con simpleza katara.  
-murió tu madre?-le pregunte sorprendido-igual la mía.-le dije.  
-y que tal tu zuko, tampoco te había visto por aquí-dijo haru.

-bueno yo vengo del noreste, vivo en el centro con mi padre y mi tío, tengo una hermana que gano una beca en el instituto Harvard por lo tanto no vive con nosotros.-les dije.

-bueno cambiemos un poco el tema, que música te gusta Katara?-pregunto aang.  
-bueno me gusta de todo tipo pero amo a Maroon 5.-dijo feliz katara.

-igual a mi!-contestamos al unísono aang y yo. Voltee a ver a aang.-enserio?-ssii me fascinan sus canciones. -dijo el.

-bueno a mi me gusta Enrique iglesias.- dijo yue.

-no saben de música! A mi me encanta el rock! Arriba Rammstein! Yeaah!-dijo alzando los brazos toph.

-bueno a mi me gusta Justin bieber.-dijo ty lee.

-QQUUEE!?-todos gritamos asustando la un poco.

-bueno cada quien sus gustos.-dijo katara.  
Estaba sonando un teléfono al parecer el de aang.  
-este...chicos enseguida vuelvo.-se fue.

Fin del capitulo!

Si lo se largo y aburrido pero era necesario para que todo encajara!  
Les prometo mas emoción! Drama y romance al siguiente capitulo! Se los prometo!  
Tal vez hoy mismo suba el siguiente capitulo eso si dejan comentarios ! Bye, un beso, cuidensee!


	3. sentimientos encontrados

Holaa!  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda!

Avatar no me pertenece  
Solo me divierto escribiendo historias.

**CORAZÓN VAGABUNDO**  
-cap.3 sentimientos encontrados!-

Isla kyoshi

Pov. Aang  
Cuando katara me presento a ese tal zuko se me hizo conocido, esos ojos color miel eran iguales a los de ella...

Estábamos platicando de la música que nos gustaba cuando de repente sonó mi celular.

-eemm...chicos enseguida vengo.-me fue de ahí.  
cuando vi el nombre de quien me marcaba, esperaba un suspiro como antes lo hacia, lamentablemente ya no lo hacia.

-hola.-conteste la llamada.  
-aang! Por que no me has marcado! Que te pasa eh? Crees que con solo mensajitos lo recompensas!?-me dijo mi novia aunque para ser sinceros no me gusta ese termino, no al menos dirigido a ella.

-azula calmate, no te he podido marcar por que he estado ocupado!-la verdad no he estado ocupado simplemente no le quería marcar por que?no tengo idea. Cuando ella se fue a Harvard Estaba triste por que según ella me extrañaría, por alguna razón no le creía. Había ganado una beca por 6 meses! Todo pagado! Y sin dudarlo ella acepto.  
Cuando se fue me sentí libre, pero cuando se acabaran esos meses regresaría y volverían a hacer los mismos días, las mismas discusiones...  
Es cierto que, cuando iniciamos nuestra relación, hace un año y medio! Estaba enamorado de ella, pero me di cuenta que no teníamos nada en común, ella era malvada, posesiva, frívola, egoista,muy vengativa...  
Con solo decir que a ella NO le gustaba bailar! Por los espíritus! a quien no le gustaba bailar? A mi me encanta! Y siempre cuando nos invitaban a fiestas departe de su padre, la invitaba a la pista, ella solo me hacia un gesto muy egoísta, y si invitaba a otra persona, ella simplemente me mataba con la mirada.!

-sabes que?! No te creo! Los últimos dos meses casi no me has marcado! Que te pasa eh?!-me estaba gritando. No la culpo, pues la verdad solo le había marcado 5 veces...

-lo siento, pero ya te dije que estuve ocupado, no podía marcarte! Sabes que tengo un empleo!-le estaba tratando de contestar no alzando le la voz.

-estas diciendo que tu trabajo es mas importante que YO?! Maldito egoísta!como es posible que-no la deje continuar. Por suerte ya habían timbrado.

-azula te hablo en otro momento.-y le colgué, sabia que después me arrepentiría, pero en verdad estaba confundido, la verdad estaba con ella, por que mi tío trabaja para su padre, y si terminaría con ella, estoy seguro que correrían a mi tío,y a el le encantaba su empleo.

-aang.- me estaba hablando una voz hermosa, era la de un ángel.  
Me voltee y ahí estaba katara, iluminada por los rayos del sol. Si, era un ángel. Suspire.

-que pasa katara?- me di cuenta que estaba acompañada de zuko, se me hacia muy conocido, mas por sus ojos.

- bueno los demás ya de fueron a sus salones, pues zuko y yo estamos en la seccion c y nos dijieron que tu tambien.-me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Aahh..si es verdad, bueno sigan me.- le ofrecí mi brazo a katara pero ella al parecer no se dio cuenta, me ignoro, que raro pensé.

Caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos al salón.  
Katara se sentó al lado de la ventana, zuko a un lado de ella y yo atrás.

-buenos días clase-dijo un señor de edad avanzada, muy sonriente por cierto.-me llamo Bummi y voy a ser su maestro,pero como es le primer dia, que tal si nos presentamos, solamente los de nuevo ingreso, y nos cuentan que tal sus vacaciones, que les parece?-el era mi profesor favorito.

Pero no le estaba poniendo atención, me quede observando a katara, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus  
Manos, sus labios... Que estoy pensando? Calmate aang! Tienes novia! Pero ya no siento lo mismo por ella! Rayos con mi vida!

En toda la clase no le quite mi mirada a katara de encima, lo admitía es hermosa, se veía que tenía un carácter amigable, amoroso, simpática y positiva.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había terminado la clases.  
Katara se paro de su lugar y camino hacia la entrada.

-oye katara, que te pareció la escuela?-le pregunte.

-me gusto! Todos aquí son muy amables, y el profesor es muy buena onda.-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-que hermosa sonrisa tienes.- le dije sin pensar.  
Pero esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto escucho mi comentario. Rodó los ojos.

-si,si claro.- me dijo con indiferencia. Que es lo que había dicho! Dije algo que la ofendió?!

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pov. Katara

"que hermosa sonrisa tienes" que le pasa!  
Inmediatamente mi mente se inundo de recuerdos dolorosos. Antes de comenzar a llorar le di la espalda a aang y me fui de ahí.

Pensé que ya había quedado en el pasado, pero no, recordaba todo como si fuera ayer, recordaba esas palabras,aahh esas malditas palabras que me enamoraron! Por que!?

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.  
Camine hacia mi casa.

-por que?...-dije cabizbaja.

-lo siento, si dije algo que te incomodo o te ofendí en verdad lo siento.-dijo una voz tras de mi.  
Voltee y era aang.

-no, tu no dijiste nada malo, es solo que-me interrumpió.

-en verdad katara, lo siento.- me dijo, la verdad si se veía muy arrepentido.

-ya no te disculpes aang, no dijiste nada malo, la que te debe una disculpa soy yo por actuar tan egoísta, me perdonas?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa muy forzada.

Pov. Aang

-te perdono con una condición.-le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miro alzando la ceja.

-ven a comer a mi casa!-le dije muy emocionado.

-Eehh?!...mmmm...bueno...yo- se puso nerviosa.

-anda di que si!

-de acuerdo!-me dijo resignada.

Fuimos a mi casa, mi tío preparo ensalada.

-mucho gusto joven katara.-saludo mi tío.  
-el gusto es mío.-respondió katara.

Estábamos comiendo muy alegres, mi tío contaba anécdotas divertidas. Tambien ella contaba historias.  
La manera en la que hablaba...no tenía igual. Nunca había sentido esto, ni por azula, ni por nadie.

Cuando katara se fue. Me le quede mirando hasta que estuvo en su puerta me volteo a ver y me dedico una hermosa y angelical sonrisa.

Cuando cerré la puerta, mi tío me miraba.

-y bien tío que te parece?- le pregunte.

-bueno ella es muy simpática, amable, positiva y divertida.- me dijo. Al escuchar esas palabras suspire.  
Mi tío negó con la cabeza.  
-Que?-le dije.

-aang que es lo que pretendes con esa jovencita?-me dijo mi tío con con una expresión seria.

-a que te refieres tío?-no comprendía.

-no hace falta recordarte que tu tienes novia, no juegues con ella aang, no le hagas daño.-mi mirada se fue hacia el suelo.

-yo nunca le haría daño Gyatzo, pero siento que no me puedo alejar de ella,no el haré daño lo prometo,jamás jugaría con ella, y si ya se que tengo novia y la debo de respetar.- le dije a mi tío con la miraba al suelo.

Era verdad, sentía que no podía alejarme de ella...  
Yo no podría jugar con ella! Pero.. Que tal si lo que siento si es amor! No NonoNo! Si en verdad era, le causaría mucho daño, tengo novia! Y no puedo dejarla por katara! Aaahhh!  
Tiene que haber una manera! Pero...cual?! Dejar a azula no seria una opción, alejarme de Katara, espíritus ni loco!

Fin del capitulo!

Empiezan los rechazos! Flechazos!  
Drama Y mas! Yeah!  
Que les pareció?  
Dejen comentarios! Besos y abrazos!  
Gracias por leer!


	4. recuerdos y algo mas

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en especial a **lmlpancha**, que bueno que te están gustando los capítulos!

Avatar no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo historias

**CORAZÓN VAGABUNDO**  
-cap.4 recuerdos y algo mas..-

Isla kyoshi

Pov. Katara

Flashback  
Salí corriendo de ese lugar...  
-katara! Espera!-alguien me gritaba. Estaba Lloviendo y yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente.  
-NO! Alejate de mi! Alejate!-le gritaba sin parar de correr ,lo único que quería era escapar de el, no volverlo a ver jamás.  
Pero el me alcanzo, me tomo de la muñeca y pude ver ese rostro que alguna vez, ame...  
-QUE QUIERES!-le grite en la cara, pude safarme de su agarre.  
-tenemos que hablar como la gente civilizada! Calmate por favor!-me dijo tomando me de los brazos.  
No, simplemente no, imperdonable era lo que había hecho.  
-desgraciado!-le grite llorando, como me podía pedir eso!  
-jamás te lo perdonare! jamas!por mi muerete! Olvidate de mi! Es mas piensa que yo estoy muerta maldito!-le dije con rabia. Con mucho sentimiento. Di la vuelta y empece a caminar. Me agarro de los hombros,  
-sueltame! -le grite desesperada.  
-NO!-estaba completamente destrozada, en ese instante le di una bofetada-maldita!-me grito y me regreso la cachetada. me acorralo en un árbol que estaba cercas-sueltame! JET! me lastimas!-.

Fin del flashback

Me desperté sudando y llorando.  
Como era posible que seguía recordando todo eso! Era obvio que jamas lo olvidaría.

Momo se me acerco y se enrollo en mi cuello y me lambió mi nariz. me reconfortaba.

-nunca podre superarlo Momo, por que tuve que dejar sola a mi madre por ir a ver a ese patán! mira como me pago, mi madre ahora esta muerta y mi padre ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.-dije sollozando es que nadie conocía mi historia mas que mi hermano, el si me comprendía.

-solamente quiero que ya sea fin de semana para que sokka venga.-

con mucho esfuerzo Me Levante de mi cama, me arregle y fui a la escuela.

En toda la clase no me podía concentrar, solo veía que el profesor Bummi. ese maldito sueño era el culpable. Es que acaso nunca encontrare Mi verdadero amor? Jajaja! Que me pasa! Popfffsss! Resople. El verdadero amor no existe! Sin darme cuenta ya habían timbrado para el receso.

Ni siquiera tuve la paciencia de esperar a aang o a zuko, la verdad quería estar sola.  
me senté en una mesa de la cafetería.

-katara!-alguien me hablaba. Voltee y era ty lee.  
-hola.-conteste.  
-como has estado?-me pregunto. Desvié un poco la mirada y le dije que bien.  
Se sentó En frente de mi. Y en un parpadear de ojos, llego toph, haru, yue.  
Empezamos a almorzar. Ellos estaban platicando de no se que tanto. Yo seguía con mis pensamientos.  
Veía que se acercaban zuko y aang. Uno se sentó mi derecha y el otro a mi izquierda. Me sentía incomoda.  
Me agradaban los dos...pero sentía que no solo me veían como una amiga.

-este...katara- me hablaba zuko, lo voltee a ver y pude notar que estaba completamente sonrojado.  
-me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer equipo conmigo en el proyecto del profe Bummi...que dices?-la verdad no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-equipo para que? A que proyecto te refieres?-le pregunte, como dije no había puesto atención en clase.

-no pusiste atención?-ahora el que hablaba era aang- tenemos que hacer un reporte sobre cultura e identidad, en equipos.-Me informo mi amigo.  
-oigan que tal si nos juntamos los tres!-mire en dirección a el y si que estaba emocionado tenia una enorme sonrisa, que mostraba sus hermosos dientes perfectamente blancos. Después mire hacia sus ojos. Esos hermosos orbes grises, que se clavaban en mi, lo admito me perdí en ellos, fue como si me olvidara de todo, increíblemente de todo! Hasta los recuerdos mas dolorosos que me atormentaban. Me encantaron.  
No pude reaccionar, estaba perdida, en sus ojos! Y aang lo pudo notar pues vi como se enrojecían sus mejillas.

Hasta que al fin zuko me meneo del hombro.

-katara que dices?-me pregunto zuko.  
-Eehh?...aahh si claro!-dije yo que apenas estaba volviendo entrar en razón.

-mi tío tiene un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí, podemos reunirnos un día ahí, otro día en la casa de aang y otro día en tu casa.-propuso zuko.

-por mi esta bien-dijo aang.

-de acuerdo-dije al fin.

* * *

En algún lugar de isla kyoshi  
Una joven,piel pálida, cabello negro y unís ojos negros hablaba en un teléfono publico.

-por favor no me pidas eso sabes que aang es mi amigo!-la chica decía por teléfono.

-vamos! Por eso eres la indicada para esto! Eres amiga de el pero el no sabe que eres mi amiga! Vamos Mai Necesito que hagas esto por mi! por alguna razón aang no quiere hablar conmigo y necesito saber por que! Si es lo que sospecho regresare inmediatamente!-decía aquella persona con la que estaba hablando.

-oh azula! Estas pidiendo que espié a mi amigo!

-vamos! Por los viejos tiempos!

-aahh- suspiro resignada aquella joven.-esta bien lo haré.

Fin del capitulo!

Que les pareció?  
Dejen comentarios por favor!  
Gracias por leer! Cuidense!  
Besos y abrazos!  
Bye


	5. una mirada dice mas que mil palabras

Holaa! (: aquí otro capitulo pero antes...

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Ummi , lmlpancha y a maya1234** por sus comentarios, enserio son de mucho apoyo.

Avatar no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo historias.

**CORAZÓN VAGABUNDO**  
-cap.5 una mirada dice mas que mil palabras-

Isla kyoshi

Pov. Mai

Quien se cree que soy? su chivo-expiatorio? Su marioneta? Aahh. Si que estaba frustrada, después de hablar con azula ayer no pude negarme a lo que me pidió, "espía a aang, necesito saber por que no me habla" aaahh! Estaba harta de ella, maldigo el dia que la conocí!  
No podía hacerle esto a Aang el fue el que me apoyo cuando mis padres se estaban divorciando, lo traicionaría, por otro lado si me negaba a ayudarle a azula sabia que pediría a su padre que despidiera a mi madre de su empresa, quedaríamos en la ruina.  
Haciendo pucheros me vestí, unos jeans, una blusa negra y unos converse negros.

Salí de casa escuchando a mamá diciendo 'cuidate' jaa! Como si le importara lo que me pasara. Si me preguntaban mi vida era un asco, un infierno.

Llegue al instituto del loto blanco. Y vi a alguien que hace tiempo no veía, me dio felicidad pero a la vez rencor.  
Ahí estaba Zuko el hermano mayor de "mi quería amiga", o mas bien mi ex con unos jeans azules con una playera roja , si que había cambiado, hace dos mese que no lo veía, pues me había ido a pasar las vacaciones con mi padre.  
Por que él esta aquí?oh no si zuko conocía a Aang, el podría descubrir que soy amiga de su novia.

-Mai? Eres tu? no lo puedo cree!-me hablaba alguien detrás de mi, voltee y ahí estaba Aang, sonriente como siempre; por eso a veces me caí mal. La verdad nunca entendí por que Aang estaba con Azula, como un chico tan alegre, amable y positivo podría estar con alguien egoísta, posesiva y pesimista.

-Hola Aang.-lo salude.  
-como has estado?por que no habías venido?-me pregunto.  
-estoy bien, es solo que mi vuelo se retraso y apenas llegue ayer.-le dije con simpleza, pude notar que una chica morena no le quitaba la mirada. No le preste atención.

-como esta toph, haru, yue y ty lee?-pregunte, aunque casi no me importaba, no quería parecer egoísta.

-oh están bien, preocupados por ti, pero bien.-me dijo.  
En ese momento llego zuko, saludando a Aang, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que era yo la que estaba con el.

-oye Aang, tienes la tarea que-se callo en el instante en que me vio, así se quedo por unos segundos, muy incomodo, para mi suerte llego esa chica morena que miraba mucho a Aang.

-oigan chicos, mañana nos podemos reunir para el proyecto?-dijo la chica.  
Aang la volteo a ver.  
-Katara! Ven, mira quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga-me alegraba que la chica había interrumpido el incomodo momento.  
-katara ella es Mai, Mai ella es katara es una nueva alumna-nos presente Aang.  
-mucho gusto Mai- dijo la chica.  
-mucho gusto katara- le dije.

Por lo que parecía Aang ni sabia que Zuko era hermano de Azula,pues ella solo le presento a su padre, por que? Era facil, ella odiaba a su hermano,  
Rogaba a los espíritus que Zuko no nombrara a Azula,si no se hacharía el plan a la basura.

Para mi suerte sonó la campana. Para mi desgracia el, estaba en mi salón, al igual que katara y aang.

Katara se sentó alado de la ventana y aang a su lado. Mmm que raro.  
Zuko atrás de ellos, pude notar que no le quitaba la mirada a esa katara. Celos? Jaa no lo creo.

-Pov. Katara-

Otra vez tuve esa maldita pesadilla, ya no podía seguir así!  
Miraba a través de la ventana, hasta que aang me hablo.

-katara? Estas bien?-me pregunto. Voltee a verlo, nuevamente me perdí en sus ojos grises, era como una droga, me olvidaba de todo, DE TODO!  
Temía que esto no solo fuera una simple amistad me daba miedo el termino Amor,ya no podía confiar. Ya mi corazón esta muy lastimado. Pero cuando conocí a Aang se fue curando mas rápido,  
Aunque no se mucho de el, solo con una mirada era como comunicarme con el, pero No! No! Tengo miedo que me pase lo mismo...

Sentí que Aang poso su mano sobre la mía, iba a quitarla pero mi brazo no reaccionaba, disfrute su calidez, esa calidez que hace tiempo no había sentido.  
No pude reaccionar, me seguía viendo al parecer tambien estaba perdido.

-Pov. Aang-

Sin darme cuenta mi mano  
estaba sobre la suya, estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella ya no era un simple amistad, y me di cuenta que en su mirada, en sus bellos ojos que sentía lo mismo, si era verdad que tambien podía ver que había sufrido mucho, por que? No lo sabia, pero se que me ganaría su confianza.  
Sentía un huracán en mi estomago, no era incomodo, se sentía muy bien. Mi mirada se poso en sus labios, esos carnoso, rojizos y hermosos labios de ángel, lo único que quería en ese momento eran besarlos apasionadamente, era incontrolable esas ganas. Esto que sentía nunca lo había sentido ni por Azula...AZULA! Tal vez no la había dicho sobre ella, por en ese momento solamente éramos ella y yo, katara y Aang.  
No importaban los demás, solo nosotros.  
tal vez por el reflejo de la luz o si era una realidad que Pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. En ese mar en el cual no me importaba ni lo mas minino morir ahogado.

-Pov. Katara-

Esperanza, pasión, fe, confianza, respeto, locura, sinceridad, amistad...Amor  
Era lo que veía y sentí por ese joven, por ese muchacho,por esa persona que a hacia llamar Aang.

Pero No! Me negaba a sufrir otra vez...  
Retumbaban en mi mente las palabras de mi hermano "el que no arriesga, no gana" era cierto! Como podría saber si esta era verdadero amor si no me arriesgaba.  
Puse mi otra mano arriba de la suya que por cierto aun seguía encima de mi otra mano.  
No podía controlarme. No podía evitarlo.  
Cada vez que lo veía, había un Halo* en el, en ese instante me dije a mi misma,  
"que sea lo que los espíritus quieran, ya no me opondría mas, ya no me resistiría"

Como siempre alguien interrumpió  
-katara y aang! Si no les interesa mi clase se pueden retirar.- nos regaño el profesor Bummi.

-los sentimos profesor, ya pondremos atención.-había dicho Aang.

Aun seguíamos con nuestras manos juntas y ninguno de los dos tenia intenciones de quitarla...

_"¿Recuerdas los muros que construí? Pues cariño, se están volviendo abajo y ni siquiera ofrecieron resistencia, ni siquiera hicieron ruido...Encontré la manera de dejarte entrar pero en realidad nunca tuve dudas, estando a la luz de tu halo Ya tengo a mi ángel, es como si me hubiesen despertado, cada regla que tenia la has roto es el riesgo que estoy corriendo...cariño puedo sentir tu halo..."_

* * *

*Circulo luminoso que se representa encima o detrás de la cabeza de cierta figuras cristianas, como un santo.

* * *

Que tal?! el mas largo capitulo que he escrito...hasta ahora (:

Lo ultimo es un pedazo de la canción _halo de beyonce._

Parece que nuestra querida katara se dio por vencida(grave error)

pero...que hará zuko cuando se junten a hacer el proyecto?

Que hará Toph?

Que le dirá Mai a Azula?

Ya pronto aparecerá  
Sokka...acompañado...

Gracias por leer!  
Beso y abrazos!  
Dejen comentarios!


	6. una oportunidad

Holaa! :) otro capitulo pero antes...

Quiero agradecer a TODOS por leer mi historia!

Avatar no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo historias.

**CORAZÓN VAGABUNDO**  
-cap.6 Una oportunidad-

Pov. Mai  
Esto si que era raro, Aang no le quita la mirada a katara, ni ella a el.

-Onji- así se llamaba mi compañera-Que es lo que se trae Aang con esa Katara?-le pregunte.

-no es que sea chismosa ni nada por el estilo, pero dicen que Aangie no se separa de esa, al igual que Zuko, los dos parecen su sombra. Pero al parecer la chica no les hace caso. No hasta ahora, mira como esta con aang! Con mi Aangie!-dijo señalandolo, pues ella estaba súper enamorada de el.

Ya ahora de la salida estaba buscando a aang y Katara. No los encontré.

Pov. katara

Terminando las clases me iba a ir a casa, tenia que investigar para mañana algunas cosas del proyecto, pero antes Aang me llevo a las jardineras.

-katara, se que es muy pronto, pero esto que siento por ti ya no es una simple amistad.-me dijo tomando de mis manos, me sonroje por completo. No sabia que pensar. Ni que hacer.

"¿Recuerdas esos muros que construí? Pues cariño, se están volviendo abajo...y ni siquiera ofrecieron resistencia, ni siquiera hicieron ruido."

-Aang yo...no creo poder...tengo miedo a sentir lo que tu sientes...mi pasado es doloroso y me persigue hasta el presente.-le dije con toda sinceridad, solo pedía a los espíritus que no me preguntara que me había pasado, se me partiría el corazón recordarlo.

-tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, se que has sufrido mucho, se nota cuando miras esos ojos como el mar, son hermosos pero en el fondo hay un vacío al igual que en tu corazón no es así?-me dijo tomando de mi barbilla para que lo viera. Como era posible que con solo verme a los ojos podía saber eso!

"encontré la manera de dejarte entrar pero en realidad nunca tuve dudas estado a la luz de tu Halo Ya tengo a mi ángel  
Es como si me hubiesen despertado, cada regla que tenia la has roto. Es el riesgo que estoy corriendo, nunca te voy a dejar afuera."

-por favor Aang...no sigas...-a ese punto ya sentía una lagrima resbalarse por mi mejilla.

-katara no se que es lo que te paso en el pasado, pero ahora estas en el presente, eso ya quedo atrás, tiene que vivir la vida, arriesgate a enamorarte.-me dijo secando mis que tenia que ser tan lindo!

-yo se que puedo confiar en ti, pero...no creo estar lista para contarte...solo se que contigo me siento protegida...-le dije viendolo directo a los ojos.

"Mire donde mire ahora...estoy rodeada por tu abrazo.  
Cariño, puedo ver tu Halo"

Pude sentir que me envolvió en sus brazos, en esos brazos que me daban calidez, protección, esperanzas y...Amor.  
Incontrolablemente comencé a llorar. Lo que mas quería era olvidar mi pasado, como el dijo eso quedo atrás...PERO NO! No podía y no sabia por que!  
Solo me aferraba a sus brazos, a una esperanza de un nuevo amor.

-no te voy a obligar a contarme.-me dijo susurrando en mi oreja.  
-voy a esperarte...por que sabes que?...-me dijo separando se de mi, solo para pegar su frente con la mía.

"Sabes que eres lo único que me salva, eres todo lo su necesito y mas, esta escrito en tu cara"

- Te Amo.-me dijo por ultimo.  
Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.  
Nuestros alientos se cruzaban.  
Mire sus ojos y como siempre me deje llevar por el momento...por mi instinto.  
Cerré los ojos y pude sentir sus manos en mi nuca solo para atraerme a el.

"cariño,,puedo sentir tu Halo  
Rezo para que nunca se apague  
Puedo sentir tu Halo,halo, halo"

Lleve mis brazos a su cuello.  
Sentí sus labios rozar con los míos, era algo unico y maravilloso...pero no se juntaron...me separe de el en ese instante...

-Aang No!...disculpame pero...es que no puedo! Necesito tiempo para pensarlo...-le dije separando me de el bruscamente.

"puedo ver tu halo, halo, halo  
Puedo sentir tu Halo, halo, halo"

Me miro sorprendido, pero no enojado lo cual eso me sorprendió.

-no te preocupes Katara, como dije te esperare...me tengo que ir, mi tío quiere que coma con el es que va a trabajar toda la noche. Cuidate katara.-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

"puedo ver ti halo, halo, halo .."

Me quede decepcionada de mi misma, tenia una oportunidad de ser feliz frente a mi, pero la desprecie.  
A ese punto ya estaba llorando, es que no tenia derecho a ser feliz? Claro que si solo que yo misma no me daba la oportunidad.  
Tenia a alguien que en verdad me amaba,y tal vez yo tambien lo amaba, pero que me paso? Deje que el pasado me consumiera, y no dejara que viera el presente.

Iba caminado asta mi casa.  
Arriesgate, Intentalo, me decía el corazón...piensalo, no te equivoques, me decía la cabeza.

"Me golpea como un rayo del sol encendido en mi noche mas oscuras"

Aun seguía llorando.  
Llegue a casa, le serví comida a Momo y me senté en el sofá mirando a través de la ventana aquella casa en la que vivía el hombre que hace unas horas había dicho que me amaba. No es que no le creyera era solo que yo misma me había dicho No al amor.

Había construido barreras, muros, incluso había puesto un letrero en mi corazón que decía "No Molestar" . Pero ya no podía, cuando lo conocí esos muros se derrumbaron y ese letrero desapareció.  
Seguía llorando, pensando.  
Estaba lloviendo.

"eres al único que deseo creo que soy adicta a tu luz...jure que no volvería a caer Pero esto no parece una caída, la gravedad no se puede olvidar...de volver a ponerme en el suelo"

-que hag?!-estaba desesperada. Haciendo preguntas al aire por una respuesta.

"es como si me hubiesen despertado...cada regla que tenia la has roto, es el riesgo que estoy corriendo, nunca te voy a dejar fuera"

Entro un aire que alboroto mi cabello, mas bien era una respuesta...  
Él era mi Salvador , el era el único que me podía salvar de morir en la soledad, tal vez esta seria la ultima vez de encontrar a esa persona que se emocionara por un mensaje mío, que se desvelara por una llamada...  
Que me dijera al oído mil veces "te amo" en ese instante supe que hacer...

"mire donde mire ahora ...estoy rodeada por tu abrazo  
Cariño, puedo ver tu Halo  
Rezo para que nunca se apague puedo sentir tu halo, halo, halo  
Puedo ver tu halo, halo, halo  
puedo sentir tu halo, halo, halo  
Puedo ver tu halo, halo, halo"

Salí de mi casa, si, estaba lloviendo pero no me importaba mojarme.

"Halo...Halo"

Toque desesperadamente la puerta de mi ángel,  
La abrió él,

"mire donde mire ahora... Estoy rodeada por tu abrazo  
Cariño, puedo ver tu Halo  
Sabes que eres lo único que me salva, eres todo lo que necesito y más, esta escrito es tu cara"

Y sin decir mas me abalance a el, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y juntando nuestros labios.

Lo Bese.

"cariño, puedo sentir tu Halo...rezo para que nunca se acabe . Puedo sentir tu halo, halo, halo...puedo ver tu halo,halo, halo..."

* * *

Pov. Zuko

Iba caminado a la casa de katara para invitarla a salir a cenar. Lo admitía me gusta, es muy hermosa, simpática y alegre. Era perfecta!

Hasta que la vi corriendo a la casa de enfrente. Era la casa de Aang, vi que toco la puerta y él la abrió.  
No pude creer lo que vi,  
katara lo beso, y aang la rodeo con un abrazo.  
Si, mi corazón se había partido.  
No pude ver mas, di la media vuelta y me fui.

* * *

Que tal!?  
Algunos puntos que veremos en el siguiente capitulo:

conocerán la historia de Katara.

Oh no! Parece que toph planea algo para aang!

Wow! Que dolido esta zuko.

Mai traicionara a Aang? Le dirá a Azula?

Al parecer aang, Zuko y katara se juntaron para avanzarle al proyecto.

Que se trae Haru con Ty Lee?

Esperen! Esperen!... Quien es la persona que acompaña a Sokka?!

Gracias por leer!  
Besos y abrazos !  
Dejen comentarios!


End file.
